


【云炤】困兽

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Kudos: 4





	【云炤】困兽

>>>

巫炤并不喜欢酒吧，更别说这只是个普通得不能再普通，人人都能混进去的酒吧了，比起这些纸醉金迷的地方，他更宁愿一个人待在租房中，若不是有必要的应酬，他也不可能出现在这样的场所。  
人潮多的地方并不会让他觉得好一些，相反的，巫炤有些厌恶，他厌恶低劣的红酒，厌恶包厢中混杂的廉价香水味，最厌恶的还是挂着假面的应酬。  
巫炤曾经身份尊贵，这些应酬的事向来也轮不得他，只可惜陵组全灭的现在，哪怕他再不情愿也得亲自到场，他的目的还没达到，就只能一步步地向上爬，用怀曦留给他的一切重新崛起。

“快到了。”缙云的声音却在这时候传来，将巫炤从思绪中唤回，他贴得很近，像是害怕巫炤会因为醉意而走得东摇西倒。  
巫炤却是不太愿意搭理他，反而走得更快了，缙云心知他心情不佳，还是亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，这些日子以来朝夕相处，缙云倒也自己摸索出一套对付巫炤的法子。

车辆停放的地方较为隐蔽，这是缙云一个小习惯，巫炤倒是觉得无所谓，他默许缙云跟在他身边，又将原本的司机位子挤掉，理所当然地介入他的生活——或许从一开始巫炤接受他跟在身边开始，底限就一步步放宽到他自身都没注意到的地步。  
那是一辆豪车，车镜上都贴了黑膜，在外头的人得把脸都贴车镜上才能对车里情况窥知一二的那种大老板标配款。巫炤本身并无这种特殊喜好，这是怀曦给他留下的其中一辆车，缙云倒是挺喜欢这辆，尽管他们只有两个人，这辆车还是显得太大了点。

缙云将汽车发动后刚想去给巫炤开后方的车门，就看到那穿着西装的男人熟练地点了一根烟草夹在指间，手指与淡色的嘴唇微碰，浅浅吸了一口。  
“车里禁止吸烟。”语气比老板还要强硬的保镖也跟着熟练地夺烟，摁熄，隔着烟雾看到了巫炤睁眼望他，平时总是冷然的眼神带着醉意的朦胧。  
巫炤却没说些什么，他在缙云替他拉开车门后迈着长腿便窜上了车，他靠在车后座上，仍是抬眼看缙云，等着他的保镖将车门关上。

巫炤虽不是放纵之人，但他酒量也不怎么好，方才喝了一杯调酒，酒精浓度不算高，他现在却進入了微醺状态。巫炤不是醉意容易上头的人，脸色看起来无异，他的耳朵却泛着相当可口的红色，让人想要在上头咬个几口，一直尽责当个保镖的缙云在四下无人的时候忍不住也跟着窜入车里，压上巫炤的身体开始索吻。  
巫炤被摁在座椅上亲吻，缙云甚至还算仁慈地替他放低了椅子，方便将舌头探入巫炤的嘴里好好侵略一番，缙云尝到了淡淡的烟草味，不恼人，还有红酒味，让他不由得向巫炤索取更多，直到把人吻得发出轻喘声，他还把那淡色的嘴唇啃得发红，几乎就与对方那耳廓的颜色相似。  
本来理所当然的缠绵却被巫炤推开了，他擦了擦自己的嘴角，还挂着来不及咽下的唾液，缙云用亮晶晶的眼神盯着他看，显然不知餍足，也不明白自己为何被推开。  
“都是香水味，离我远点。”巫炤冷声道，声音却是微微发哑，带着难以言喻的暧昧，他睁眼望向缙云，漂亮的眼睛中潜藏着不明显的怒意，方才在酒吧中巫炤就见到他的保镖不断被各式各样的女人——甚至于男人上前搭讪，虽然缙云是伴他而来，巫炤心中的独占欲却也叫他觉得不怎么舒服。  
缙云闻言嗅了嗅自己的外衣，确实带着一些混杂的香水味，他撑起身体，在巫炤每天将外套脱下，扔到一边，又将背心脱下，露出精壮匀称的麦色躯体，才再次压了上来。  
他吻着巫炤的唇，想要去解巫炤身上还算整齐的西装，但是手落在对方腰间的那一刻，巫炤却抓着他的手，阻止了侵略性的进攻。  
巫炤从车子里的暗格掏出润滑液包，用牙齿咬着，伸手去脱缙云的裤子。缙云两眼一眨也不眨地望着咬着润滑液包的巫炤，他觉得巫炤应该是故意的，明知他见到这样的画面会忍不住，却还是这么做了。  
润滑液甚至不是让缙云用来搞他的，只是涂抹在撸动的性器上，湿湿黏黏增添另类滋味，缙云勃起的肉棒贴上巫炤的，润滑液沾得到处都是。

两根性器贴在一起摩擦撸动，巫炤用了些劲，为此适当添加了一些疼痛感，缙云丝毫不介意这点他在巫炤的颈侧吮吸着，在领口上方的皮肤留下了一个吻痕，刚想又去蹂躏巫炤的嘴唇，去被对方推开了，再一看巫炤的嘴唇，都被他啃得肿起，巫炤舔舔有些疼痛的嘴唇，拒绝之意不必明言。  
“巫炤......”他叫着巫炤的名字，眼睛却像是兽类般盯着巫炤，眼中的赤裸欲望完全不加掩饰，巫炤只要低头往一眼，就会发现缙云的肉棒冲着他又抵了抵，心里打的什么主意昭然若揭。

巫炤的手在缙云的胸膛抚摸而过，沿着结实的腹肌往下，重新握住了属于缙云的肉棒，那物在他手里胀得更大，连上面的青筋都在巫炤的掌心跳动着，顶端流出的前列腺液把巫炤的手都弄得湿漉漉的。  
性器被伴侣的手所抚慰，缙云也是受不住了，他想抓着巫炤，将那身昂贵的西装撕碎，在那身白皙的皮肤上落下自己的烙印——也许还能看到他先前留下的，尚未淡去的印记，现在巫炤却还是穿得整整齐齐的，也就挺动时让西装多了些皱褶，缙云便是伸出手，想去解巫炤的衬衫。  
“不要弄乱我的衣服。”巫炤的语气乍听之下还算冷静，实际上低沉又性感，带着微微的嘶哑，说出来的话反而让人更想把他弄得一塌糊涂。  
缙云的喉结上下滚动，终究没能忍住，去把他的衣服扯得更乱，这些日子以来，巫炤总算被养回了一些肉，身上的肌肉比之前薄薄一层要好得多，手感自然也是好得多，缙云的手沿着他的腹部往上摸，在那软硬适中的胸肌处揉了揉。  
巫炤捏着他的手腕，但力劲始终比不过缙云，只得任由缙云的手在他身上作乱，隔着衬衫去捏乳尖，还把那乳尖搓得挺立，虽然巫炤极力维持冷漠，样子却是说不出的淫靡。  
巫炤挥开了缙云的手，将稍长的额发向后拂去，露出白净俊俏的脸庞，缙云看着汗水在他鬓边滑落的样子，不由得吞了吞唾液，这样具有侵略性的巫炤跟被他干得无法抵抗的模样有着截然不同的性感。

“你.......不热吗？”缙云依然不放弃想要扒光巫炤的念头。  
他知道巫炤不怕热，比起怕热，甚至要怕冷些，巫炤是正统的北方人，他们第一次见面就在初冬，天气还不算太冷，巫炤这个北方人却在南方里裹得严严实实的，像个怕冷的猫。他会在冬天时埋在缙云的怀里睡觉，像是把缙云当成了天然的暖炉，缙云想到这里，晃神中擦掉凝聚在眉毛的汗，他们想要回到过去已经不可能，缙云却一直在努力改变现状。  
巫炤自然是热的，穿着西装做这种事怎么可能不热，他擦掉了鬓边的汗水，自顾自地伸展身体去调大车里的空调。  
缙云看着他的漂亮柔韧的腰线，伸手便搂了上去。

他在巫炤那柔韧的腰部上下其手，捏得巫炤拍开他的手，就算是被这般对待，缙云也没想过将手掌挪开，他大胆地又从外套下摆处伸手进去，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫尽情揉捏。  
车里温度变低，最大受益人自然是还穿着西装的巫炤，但是这也对光着身体的缙云造成不了多大影响，缙云本是南方人，身强体壮还像个小暖炉似的，抗冻得很。被欲望俘虏后，巫炤心里的不适消去许多，他没再嗅到那些恼人的香水味，

这个吻由巫炤开始，也由巫炤结束，他的舌尖在缙云的唇沟处一扫而过，牵起粘腻的唾液，依依不舍，属于缙云的粗喘声也再堵不住，与他的喘息交融，一时也分不清是谁的。巫炤难能沉浸于情欲中，这对缙云来说是好事，他喜欢看沉浸在情事中的巫炤，比平时的风轻云淡模样要来得鲜活，让人不由得索取更多。  
直到两人双双射出精水后，车里过于炙热的气氛才得到了缓解。

巫炤恢复了平常那般禁欲又严谨的模样，就是看起来有些褪不去慵懒感，他只是将裤拉链拉上，看起来便像是什么都没发生过的样子，甚至还有时间整理有些凌乱的鬓发。  
他的修长的双腿交叠，坐姿优雅，尽责地扮演了等待保镖将他送回家的大老板，比起上车之前的模样，也就少了一件外套——那沾着精斑的外套早被他扔到了后方去。  
不称职的保镖食髓知味，不把衣服穿上，还凑上去用指腹磨蹭老板的脸颊，巫炤又缓慢睁眼，对上缙云的眼睛。  
“......先回去。”巫炤没有躲开他的手，任由那长着粗茧的手指在白净的脸上磨蹭，他只是觉得夜已深，总不能在这地方过夜。  
缙云却不打算放弃这样的机会，哪怕他们的关系比起之前已经缓和不少，巫炤这阴晴不定的性子还是一样，不经意间想起了什么就会恢复一脸性冷淡的样子，然后将自己关在房间中，任缙云怎么叫都不搭理。  
又是一个落在唇上的吻，他们鼻息交融，巫炤也不晓得这究竟是今晚的第几个吻，他倒是知道自己不是认真在抵抗缙云，在衬衫被缙云以近乎粗暴的方式扯开时，巫炤微微侧头，任缙云撬开他的牙关，醉意使他变得比平时要温顺些，依稀可见几年前的影子。

缙云总算能将自己看不顺眼的西装裤给全部扒下了，巫炤还算习以为常，自从他们开始做以后，在缙云手上报废的西装已经不是少数。  
巫炤畏冷，在身上衣物被扒得差不多的那一刻起，他的身体就在空调中微微颤抖，嘴上什么也不说，像是刚才自己做的孽打算自己承担了，毕竟都是他自己调低的，怨不了谁。缙云却是舍不得了，他俯下身贴上巫炤的身体，暖和的身体一贴上，巫炤都想发出满足的喟叹，但是他咬着了下唇，只是心里微微动容，表面不显。因为缙云的体温，巫炤也不再觉得这空调开得太大，缙云贴着他的身体轻吻，长着粗茧的手指在巫炤稚嫩的大腿根部摩擦，带起又痒又麻的奇妙感觉。  
缙云的手指进入巫炤的体内的同时，他的吻从巫炤的嘴唇挪到嘴角处，结束了这个黏糊糊的吻。属于缙云的手指在那紧闭的肉穴中拓展，他跟巫炤做这事从来不吝啬于使用润滑液，那里被润滑液完全浸湿，任由男人又增加了一根手指。

情事的开端反倒叫人难以忍耐，巫炤的身体仍在拒绝入侵的手指，数根手指在他的后穴中按压抠转，将润滑液涂到层层肉壁之中，确保他能够接受接下来的粗大——缙云的肉棒早就在替他扩张的过程中再次勃起，此时正雄风赳赳地抵在巫炤的腿上。  
他们的骨子里其实是相像的，相同的自傲，相同的独占欲，巫炤弓起脊背让缙云进入他的身体，身体被粗大肉茎填满的胀痛感让他的脑袋进入到最清醒的状态，这些感觉过于清晰，他能感受到身体再次被缙云一点一点撑开，那男人坚定又强势地占领了他的身体。  
缙云对巫炤的身体了解程度那是不用说，三两下便操到了那点上，当然他曾经也让巫炤遭了不少罪，现在比起以前却是好了许多，都能直接用快感去转移巫炤的注意力了。  
巫炤沦为了野兽口中的猎物，他仰起头正好向野兽展露出线条优美的喉颈，缙云自然也不客气地咬了上去，还使劲朝着那点磨，先把巫炤的身体拿下再说。

“还生气吗？”缙云贴在巫炤的耳边问道，呼吸喷洒在巫炤的耳边，巫炤推开了他，又一口咬上他的肩膀，不愿意回答他的问题。  
缙云问的不止是今晚的事，巫炤也清楚这点，因此才不愿意回答，缙云本来也没觉得巫炤真会理会他，没得到答案也不觉得有何问题，反而挺动着腰部，干得更加卖力，每下都贴着肠壁而入，准确地磨过那一点。  
巫炤的腰在开始时总是紧绷着，好像还在端着架子，不愿意过渡沉迷快感，但只要操久一些，他便会软下腰，任由缙云扣着他的腰部肆意肏弄，像是被揉成一团又再度铺平的纸，激烈的动作只会让他微微颤抖身体，实际上精壮的身体已经被操得软成一滩。这并不能怪他，非得怪的话，还是缙云的体力太好，就像现在，若是做到后面不曾阻止，那巫炤明天基本也别想下床了。

缙云生得好看，巫炤对这点早就心知肚明，这也是为何他总睁眼所望之处都是缙云，他之前看得太多了，还能在脑中勾勒出对方的模样，他的手落在缙云的腰间就能知晓那腰是如何有力的挺动，落在缙云的手臂就能描绘出那里使力时鼓起的青筋——甚至能够想象缙云是以何种表情将他压在身下侵犯。  
“那还冷吗？”缙云依然用他那暖乎乎的身体贴在巫炤身上，粗大的肉棒随着这句话埋得更深，他抵在那深处不动，恰好让巫炤真真实实地感受他埋在身体之中的感觉。巫炤喘了两口，才平复胸膛的激烈起伏，只觉那肉棒在他的体内变得越发滚烫，把身体都搅得乱七八糟的，再听到缙云这么说，身体也是配合地颤了颤。

“闭嘴。”巫炤总算忍无可忍，他就说出二字，便狠狠啃上缙云的嘴唇，像是警告般把缙云的嘴唇啃得红肿，连那唇沟处都留下了不算明显的牙印。  
缙云的呼吸变粗，嘴唇传来的疼痛他悉数以加大抽送力道而还了回去，巫炤抓着他的后背，留下一道道痕迹，在对方身上制造的疼痛似乎永不停止。巫炤狼狈地闭着眼，也不愿意睁眼看缙云了，那温暖又健壮的身体压在他的身上，把他完全压制在下方，巫炤早忘了刚才还抖着身体，现在都被操得浑身出汗了。  
那热乎乎的肉棍在巫炤体内抽送，把他干得浑身发软，意识都变得有些模糊，他抱紧缙云的身体，却又被对方的体温烫得一个哆嗦，覆盖在他身上的冷意逐渐消失。两具漂亮而匀称的身体纠缠不休，巫炤的体温也随着激烈的性事升高，哪还有方才的冷意，浑身都因为情欲和体温燥热了起来。  
每次跟缙云做爱，他总有种错觉，仿佛自己正在被野兽侵犯，缙云在他身上留下吻痕、咬痕甚至于淤痕，各式各样的痕迹在巫炤身上交错，沾染了本来白净的皮肤，切实落下属于野兽的标记。

缙云无疑是强壮的，他的强壮不仅仅表现在战斗中，至少在床上也让巫炤深有体会，那麦色皮肤的男人至今也不觉疲惫，反倒因为性事而显得兴致勃勃的，腰部更是像装了马达般挺得又快又有力，让巫炤更加后悔在这种地方与他交欢。  
巫炤被操得已经不愿睁眼看他，身体却因为闭目而变得更加敏感，他能感受到缙云的唇齿落在他的皮肤上，像是麦田中燃起的火，很快就席卷了那一片皮肤，巫炤想要躲过，忘了目前掌控这一切的是缙云，那男人的手掌抬起了他的腰，让交合处结得更深，使巫炤能彻彻底底地感受他的肉棒是如何动作的。  
“变长了。”缙云像往常那般去啜鬼巫炤的耳根，那处白净的地方已经被留下了好几个齿痕，他才想起巫炤好些日子已经没去理发，发尾变长，再留下去说不定就会变回之前的长发。  
缙云心念一动，更卖力地埋首在那地方，吸得啧啧作响，这淫靡的水声让巫炤想要推开他，却忽视了后穴被干得更湿更软，还随着男人的操干发出淫乱的声响。

快感使得巫炤的脑袋都变得难以运作，这感觉自然是叫人又爱又恨，他不介意偶尔放纵，忘却心里那些沉甸甸的旧事，却纠结着，不愿意被丢人地操到什么都无法想起，只会在男人身下喘息承欢。  
巫炤分明也是觉得舒服的，缙云能感受到这一点，因此干得更加卖力，将性事推上新的高潮，那肉穴贪婪地紧咬缙云的肉棒，吸吮个不停，在他每次退出一些时就会纠缠而上，将侵略的男人绞得发出舒服的喘息声。

巫炤常闭着眼，为了减轻眼睛的负担而不能长久视物，缙云却在他的眼角处不断舔舐，每操一次就舔一次，让那本来就因为忍耐快感而发红的眼角染上更明显的红色。巫炤企图躲开他，就像躲开在他脸上舔舐的大犬，但是缙云把他摁得死紧，下身挺动得是又急又快，不愿意被这般拒绝。  
肉刃在这时候退了出去，巫炤猜想或许缙云想要换个姿势，却没想到那肉棒只退出一些，又重重捅了回去。  
巫炤也没想到缙云那么快便重新捅了进来，一时不察，便叫了两声，尽管他很快又闭上了嘴，但方才的呻吟声对缙云来说还要比催情之物的效果更甚。麦色皮肤的男人像是突然暴起，看着巫炤的眼神有些吓人，像是想把他吞吃殆尽又舍不得一口吃掉，只是压在巫炤身上，将巫炤的手臂禁锢着，下身噗滋噗滋肏得欢快，像是想把那地方给肏坏一样。

“拿出去......唔、”巫炤被顶得受不了，他企图推开压在他身上的男人，在这空间做得实在太累了，他的一双长腿无处安置，要么盘在缙云有力的腰上，要么被摁得大开，任由男人插弄濡湿的后穴。  
缙云听了这句话还是压在他身上抽干一阵，才从缓慢地撑起身体，从巫炤体内退出去。

肉棒拔出去时，能明显感觉到正被肠壁依依不舍地吸附着，黏黏糊糊地挽留男人的性器，发出了啵地一声，显得淫乱不堪，缙云见到此景也没忍多久，很快又将巫炤翻过身去，从后方挺了进去，重新与对方贴合在一起。  
缙云的角度能够清楚地看到巫炤的后穴是如何将那粗大的肉棒吞进去的，那小洞一张一合，贪婪地吞吐着粗大的巨物，看胀大的性器如何操干那变得红肿的后穴，抽出时还可见淫靡的液体将尺寸可观的肉棒弄得湿淋淋的，连上头的青筋都很好的抚慰了，碾压按摩，好不快活。  
快感过剩却也是一种折磨，巫炤哑着声音，偶尔让缙云别那么过分，他虽是享受于交合，但爽过头了又何不是一种负担，缙云的技术比起以前要好得多了，对着那点又磨又插的，快感能把人都给逼疯。  
也不知道缙云是不是真的接收到了，他的速度放慢了些，虽是还在缓慢的动作，却让巫炤不再被肏得两眼发茫，得以获得一些喘息的空间。

缙云吻了吻他的下巴，一下子把人抱起，坐在座椅上向上顶弄，巫炤掐着他的肩膀，几乎想把他给杀了——这样的体位进入得太深，连深处的地方都被龟头强行撑开，让巫炤不断喘息着，他的手扣在窗沿，被缙云干得总想逃脱，又被扣着腰往回拉，牢牢钉在缙云的肉棒上。  
巫炤恍惚间总觉得整辆车都在晃，羞耻得让人不愿承认。

车子之中的淫靡气味散不出去，巫炤已经放弃抵抗缙云，他被那男人强壮的手臂禁锢在怀里，一次次被贯穿顶弄，直到腰都没力气挺起，只能任由身体因为体重在缙云怀里沉下，乖巧地将那粗大的肉棒吃得更深，让他都想要发出困兽般的呜咽声。  
巫炤的自尊使他硬生生忍下了这种欲望，他喘息着，手指在缙云的手臂上乱挠，交合处被肏得一片濡湿，沾满了淫液，肉棒挺入抽出，将他往死里折腾。

巫炤几乎是瘫在了缙云的身上，他身上半挂着已经凌乱不堪的衬衫，肩膀上是好几个缙云制造的咬痕，后颈更是惨不忍睹，早已被野兽牢牢标记。  
就着这么深入的姿势，缙云突然开始大力抽动，每次抽出都只剩下顶端，又一下狠狠肏入巫炤的身体，快感像是在逼迫巫炤像个被侵犯的雌兽般叫出声来，他却不愿，他的双手抓在前座的椅子上，被干得只能咬在自己的小臂上阻止不知耻的呻吟声。  
缙云在这时候却转咬为舔，舌尖一下一下地舔在被他咬得狼狈不堪的后颈，那处本就是敏感的地方，又怎么能够经得起这般撩弄，肏得巫炤又是警告又是唔唔忍耐的，但终究没被肏得胡乱呻吟。  
巫炤先是被干射了出来，他茫然地望着被自己精液沾染的座椅，缙云还抱着他，在那痉挛夹紧的肠道中快速抽插，最后才随着一记深挺，将精液射入了巫炤的体内，他亲昵地亲吻着巫炤的肩膀，肉棒却完全嵌入了巫炤的身体，留下囊袋在外头一抖一抖的，努力地在巫炤的体内注入精水。  
那被蹂躏了许久的肉穴几乎就要合不拢，巫炤费了些力气才将已经麻木的大腿合上，他的大腿内侧有的不止是飞溅的淫液与粘白精水，还有些青紫的指印，罪魁祸首却恍然未觉，他又在巫炤的耳根啄吻两口，才又抽了几张纸巾给巫炤清理。  
巫炤的后穴都被他肏透了，随意一动便会流出粘稠的精液，挂在红肿的穴上看得人口干舌燥，那些精液三两下就沾湿缙云手上的纸巾，巫炤拍开了缙云的手，用尚且还觉得酸软的手自己将流出来的液体擦个干净。

情事之后，巫炤的体力已经被耗费了大半，他懒洋洋地靠在车后座上，已经不想去管一片狼藉的后座，反正谁做的好事谁负责，回头让缙云去清理，没清理好便是后果自负。  
“把车开回去。”巫炤丢下这句后便想在车里稍微休息一会儿，只可惜缙云盯着他，视线不离开露出的那一片胸膛。  
巫炤警觉，不动声色地给自己扣上衬衫的纽扣，那些纽扣都脱了线，再遭到蹂躏随时彻底报废。

“再一下。”  
保镖非但不穿上衣服，还直接将大老板刚穿上的衣服扒了个精光，这下子纽扣总算因为缙云的动作彻底罢工，骨碌碌地不知道滚去哪个角落了，在今晚以后，那身昂贵的西装的归宿只会是家里的垃圾桶。

深夜，一辆黑色的车停在角落，车身不时晃动着，车里传出断断续续的暧昧声响，故作狠厉的警告声消失在攻势中。

——FIN。


End file.
